Water Lily Love
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami thinks back to when he was Pharaoh and finds something that reminds him of Yugi. YxY Just fluffy goodness


Hey there, I know I haven't updated in a while but I was recently researching Ancient Egypt and their beliefs on what different colours and flowers mean and I happened to come across this information and thought it'd make a cute one-shot.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did it would be full of puzzleshipping and other yaoi couples XD

----

**Water Lily Love**

Yami and Yugi were lying on the couch Yugi lying on his side and Yami lying behind him with both arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. The two were silent as Yugi flicked through various channels then finally gave up and switched it off instead. The smaller pouted cutely and looked up at Yami.

"Yami-kun," Yugi said softly, Yami rose his eyebrow elegantly, Yugi only called him Yami-kun when he wanted something. "There's nothing good on the TV, it's all just adverts." He complained.

Yami let out a soft chuckle and kissed Yugi's cheek.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?" Yami asked.

"Make something good come on the TV." He replied.

A soft smile traced Yami's face and he let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but there are some things even the shadows can't do, and one of them is get rid of adverts on the TV." Yami stated.

Yugi huffed cutely and turned away.

"Some almighty power you have them Yami." Yugi pouted cutely.

Yami smiled softly and kissed Yugi, Yugi closed his eyes and happily kissed back.

"I'm sorry aibou, but even great Pharaoh's like myself as helpless against some evils, including TV adverts." Yami chuckled softly.

Yugi sighed and nuzzled into Yami's neck and closed his eyes.

"OK." Yugi sighed unhappily.

Yami smiled softly and held Yugi close and his eyes searched the room trying to find something to quell his angel's boredom. His eyes stopped on a bookcase next to the TV noticing a difference. Yami picked Yugi up bridal style as not to not disturb the smaller's rest and approached the book case. Yami reached inside the book case and removed the new book titled "Flower Giving And Their Meanings". A small smile traced Yami's face and he sat back on the couch reading through the book.

A little while later amethyst eyes fluttered and Yugi leaned back a little looking into Yami's eyes.

"Good afternoon aibou, how did you sleep?" Yami asked.

Yugi just rubbed his eyes cutely in reply and looked up at Yami.

"That good?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned his head when he felt something pressed against his back.

"You like flowers?" Yugi asked.

"It actually reminded me of when I was Pharaoh." Yami replied. "And of you my angel."

Yugi tilted his head to one side.

"How did a book of flowers remind you of me?" Yugi asked.

Yami let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, you see angel, one of the most important flowers in my time is the water lily, blue water lilies specifically, blue referring to the sky, the heavens and the gods." Yami explained.

"I remind you of a god?" Yugi asked.

"Not exactly angel, you see Yugi the water lily grows only on the banks of the River Nile. In the day the water lily opens its petals and reveals its beauty to the world, at night however it closes hiding from its beauty from the world and goes beneath water and into the muddy waters." Yami stated.

Yugi blinked in confusion and cutely tilted his head to one side.

"I still don't understand." Yugi replied.

"What I mean Yugi is, like a water lily you have grown beautifully under the most horrible conditions, being bullied and hurt by others when you have done nothing to deserve such behaviour. You have grown in these horrible conditions and become beautiful, you have been forced to live in these conditions and yet they have not harmed the beauty and purity of your soul and heart Yugi." Yami explained.

A little blush dusted Yugi's cheeks at these words and he leaned forward and kissed Yami holding for a few seconds the finally pulling back.

"You are too good to me Yami." Yugi whispered softly.

"But you know Yami-kun, my conditions haven't been that bad." Yugi said with a soft smile.

"They haven't?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled softly and kissed Yami again.

"No, they haven't because you see, I have a gorgeous, loving, caring and handsome sun watching over and protecting me all this time." Yugi replied with a soft smile.

Yami blinked in shock then his eyes softened and he kissed Yugi deeply and Yugi happily kissed back.

"Just how gorgeous and handsome is this sun you're talking about?" Yami asked teasingly.

"He's so handsome and gorgeous that even the gods are jealous." Yugi replied.

"I see, I'd like to meet this man." Yami teased softly.

"I think you'd get on quite well." Yugi replied playing along with Yami's game.

Yami kissed Yugi softly and gently lay him down on couch and straddling the smaller. Yugi purred softly in reply.

"My little water lily." Yami whispered softly kissing Yugi deeply.

"My sun." Yugi sighed happily in reply.

---

For some reason that sounded a lot better in my head than it did on paper. Oh well, I've written it now so I'm posting it whether you like it or not :P pleas review constructive criticism is appreciated as are all reviews.


End file.
